


I See You

by Riddle_Me_This_Darling



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Me_This_Darling/pseuds/Riddle_Me_This_Darling
Summary: Sarah O'Brien meets a young Thomas Barrow for the first time when he arrives at Downton. She is immediately suspicious and senses that something about him is different.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Sarah O'Brien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. The Arrival of One, Thomas Barrow

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, O'Brien's gaydar sets off the moment she lays eyes of our gay prince, Thomas.
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written in a while, so please be gentle.

_“This is Thomas Barrow. He is to be our third footman.”_

The young man that stood before the servants was exceptionally handsome. He was tall and attractively pale with neatly combed dark hair and a red mouth. He was sleek and elegant, as every good footman should be. He held himself so proudly that one would mistake him for a Lord if his clothing weren’t second-hand. Regardless, he looked very smart. Much tidier than most lower-class boys. Something was amiss, however. Something about this young man was queer, and Sarah O’Brien couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was.

Scrutinising his appearance from top to toe, she eyed him with suspicion. To her right, a few young maids giggled, remarking on how good looking the boy was. Across the room, the first footman, Marcus, looked sour. Thomas may be younger, but Marcus would no longer be the golden boy with the best looks.

“I wonder if he’s already courting.” A maid whispered.

The Crawley’s had not yet risen, and breakfast was recently served. There was still some time before the household would ring their bells. Thomas was invited to join the staff at the table, and Mrs Hughes offered him a cup of tea which he politely accepted. A few people chuckled when an overly eager young maid scuttled out to the kitchen to fetch it. As everyone sat down, O’Brien nudged the second footman to the side so she could take the seat opposite the mysterious newcomer. Taking out a needle, some thread, and one of her ladyship’s handkerchiefs from her pocket, she began to mend it while the staff asked Thomas questions. He was rather aloof and gave vague responses which quickly became tiresome. In fact, he even seemed quite shy. O’Brien found his unwillingness to fully answer questions odd, and the other staff members quickly learned that Thomas wasn’t going to disclose much information about his past. Perhaps he had a difficult childhood or was an orphan, and his former employers may have been cruel or boring. Any possible outcome intrigued O’Brien and she wanted to know more about the young man. When the others began to discuss day-to-day matters, she took the opportunity to directly address the new footman, leaning closer to the table.

“If you’re nervous, you needn’t be,” she said. Her tone was kind, but her eyes lacked any trace of warmth as she searched his pale face for any sign of weakness. She watched him smile awkwardly, and he ducked his chin a little.

“Well, that’s reassuring,” he replied, rather sarcastically.

“I’m Miss O’Brien, her ladyship’s maid,” she introduced herself. “Mr Carson is demanding and likes things to be done proper but others here will be willing to lend a hand while you get settled.”

Thomas’s expression softened, and he graciously mumbled, “Thank you.”

“The maids will be eager to help,” she said pointedly, indicating her head towards the girls she could see mooning at Thomas. “You’re popular already.”

That’s when she spotted a clue. Thomas shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glanced at two beaming maids. His cheeks flushed but there was a strange look in his eye.

“If you have any questions, you can come to me,” O’Brien offered. Again, her voice sounded sweet and sincere, but her gaze was cold.

Thomas smiled again, although he still looked uncomfortable. His eyes quickly flickered towards the other footmen. The second footman, Paul, noticed and gave him a friendly, reassuring smile. Marcus, however, seemed to refuse to look at him outright.

“It’s often quiet in the yard if you want some peace,” O’Brien continued, still eyeing Thomas intently. “I have a smoke out there – “

“I smoke, as well,” Thomas interrupted, facing her once more. His expression was now unreadable.

Lady Mary’s bell suddenly wrung and was quickly followed by Lord Grantham. Soon, the other Crawley’s would ring. Servants began to stand, and there was a hubbub in the room as people moved back and forth, preparing to get to work.

“Thomas!” Mr Carson called. “You will shadow Marcus this morning.”

As Thomas received his instructions, O’Brien watched his expression grow stony as Marcus approached him. The maids and hall boys scurried past, and before Thomas left, he quickly made his way over to O’Brien.

“He’s already jealous of you,” she smirked, nodding her head towards Marcus.

“By peaceful, you meant the yard is somewhere you wouldn’t be overheard, didn’t you?” Thomas asked her quickly, ignoring her comment about Marcus.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise but her twisted smile remained intact.

“I knew you were clever,” she said lowly.

Thomas shrugged and quickly followed Marcus out of the room before anyone could scold him. When the older footman abruptly turned and almost crashed into Thomas in the doorway, O’Brien noticed Thomas’s cheeks flushing one more. His eyes widened in surprise, and he jumped back as though he’d been scalded. Something about his expression and his body language made O'Brien wonder. There was something about him that she just couldn't place.

Then, it was as though a bright light inside her mind and jolted her awake. This boy...his appearance and his mannerisms...she had suspicions. She was a woman of the world and had encountered such men before. Men who were different.

“I see you,” she thought to herself.

Behind her, Lady Grantham’s bell rang loudly. It didn't startle her. She smiled smugly to herself, and gathered her handkerchief and thread from the table. 


	2. Planning For the Furure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O'Brien and Thomas have a chat in the courtyard about Thomas's future at Downton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make this into a short series.   
> I'm writing this purely for fun, and also for practice. I don't intend for this little series to be perfect but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Please, bear with me while I get used to writing again.

Four months had passed since Thomas arrived at Downton, and although she didn’t like to admit it, not even to herself, O’Brien had grown accustomed to the young man’s company. She had effectively gained his trust, and he now looked to her for advice and friendship. Upon her warning, he no longer associated with the other footmen much. He showed no interest in any of the maids either, despite how much they chased him. He had upstaged Marcus numerous times with a little help from one Sarah O’Brien– though, she didn’t tell Thomas of her interference, of course. She wanted to build his confidence so that he would grow independently. Or rather, he would believe he was independent. He needed a dose of arrogance to give him a backbone or else he wouldn’t be able to step over the other servants. Carson was certainly impressed with his work ethic, even though he still didn’t fully trust the boy; a fact which often frustrated the young man. O’Brien sympathised and offered to listen to him vent whenever he needed to let off steam.

_“I don’t think I’ll ever live up to his expectations,”_ he had whined sorrowfully one evening. _“Carson just doesn’t like me.”_

_“I told you, he has his favourites. You just need to be the best and put those other boys to shame. You’ll be first footman in no time,”_ had been her response.

They stood in the courtyard now, and Thomas was, once again, complaining. One particular statement caught O’Brien off-guard.

“It doesn’t matter what I do,” he muttered. “Maybe I should look for another job. I saw an advertisement for a house down in Surrey.”

“What?” She asked sharply, whipping her head around to look the boy directly in the face. His eyes widened in weary surprise.

“Well,” he began hesitantly, “I saw a position for a footman. If Carson isn’t fond of me, I could try elsewhere. It’s a little dull in this village, anyway.”

O’Brien scoffed and coldly replied, “Servitude is dull no matter where you live. When do we get days off? Hardly ever! Do you think working in another will be a jolly lark? You’ll likely find your job even more demanding.”

“I’ll be closer to London, at least,” Thomas said with shrug. “I could travel into the city on my day off…because I think Surrey is close to London?”

She shook her head and laughed, finding the matter farcical. Thomas worked for a respected family and had a golden opportunity to rise through the ranks, and he didn’t even appreciate it. After all the hard work O’Brien had put into making sure Thomas appeared to be the best and most capable footman, he was going to throw it away. He was a child, after all.

“So,” she said, pulling a cigarette from her pocket. “You think the grass will be greener on the other side? Surely, you know the expression?”

Thomas pondered this for a moment and flopped down on a nearby bench as though defeated. He sighed and lit a match, holding it out to light her cigarette for her.

“I see what you’re getting at,” he said as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. O’Brien had a knack of making him and his ideas feel small and insignificant. He confessed, “I might be acting a bit rash but what else can I do? If the butler doesn’t like me, I’ll never become a valet –“

“A valet?” O’Brien rudely interrupted, staring down at him as though he’d suggested something outrageous.

Thomas was rather hurt by her reaction and visibly bristled. He brusquely repeated, “Yes, a _valet._ I can’t be a footman forever, can I? I’d like to become his Lordship’s valet one day. Mr Watson won’t be around forever.”

She considered this for a moment. It was certainly a leap for someone so young to jump from aiming for the position of first footman to his Lordship’s valet, but he had a point.

“So ambitious,” she said in mock sweetness.

Thomas tutted and bitterly muttered, “We have to be.”

“Well, there you have it,” she said, smiling at him rather patronisingly. “You have it planned. Do you still want to throw away an assured opportunity because the butler doesn’t like you?”

At this, Thomas looked puzzled.

“You’re an attractive footman who is good at his job,” she went on. “Your work is good – Carson agrees. If you rise through the ranks and become first footman, you could one day take over as his Lordship’s valet. It’s not impossible. In fact, it’s _guaranteed_.”

The footman stared at her; his eyes narrowing in suspicion. He pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest in rather juvenile fashion. Under different circumstances, O’Brien might have mocked him for appearing so childish.

“How is it guaranteed?” He asked bluntly.

Again, O’Brien scoffed as though he was an idiot and explained, “You’ll easily become first footman. When the Grantham’s last had visitors, I overheard Lady Armstrong mention that Lord Armstrong was impressed with Marcus, and he was looking for a new valet. I’ve slipped it into conversation around Marcus that the Armstrong’s have a position open. If you keep impressing Carson and outshining that nitwit, Marcus will be the one looking elsewhere for a job. Let him ask for a reference to jump ship and take up a positon with that family. Then you’ll be first footman. As everything currently stands, you’re the only one who is up to the task. Carson would be a fool to hire anyone else when you already have the capability and skill. Besides, I know that her Ladyship is fond of you.”

“ _Fond_ of me?”

“You’ll do well to remember that I am her ladyship’s maid, and I pass on glowing reviews of your work,” O’Brien finished smugly. “It helps to have a friend in high places, doesn’t it, young man?”

Thomas’s cheeks flushed again but this time; there was an excited sparkle in his grey eyes. It was the first time he had looked cheerful.

“You did that for me?” He whispered in amazement. However, quick as a flash, his eyes dulled once more. Crossing his arms once more, he slyly asked, “What’s in it for you then? Because, forgive me, but you don’t seem the type to just help someone for no reason, Miss O’Brien.”

She shook her head and took a long drag from her cigarette.

“And here I was doing you a genuine kindness, and you think I’m gaining something from it,” she quipped.

“Aren’t you?”

She snickered and shook her head as though Thomas was an ignorant child, confused by an adult conversation.

“The more you rise up the ranks,” she said slowly, “I gain from your ambitions too. We can help one another because, as you know, you can’t trust anyone else in this house. We’re kindred spirits, you and I. I’ll look out for you so that you will look out for me. You’ll become a valet in time, no doubt. Just have a little faith.”

She looked into his eyes once more, and his expression was unreadable. Thomas wouldn’t discuss his past with her but it was evident that someone had hurt him. She knew that he longed to trust her, but couldn’t. So, she had to make sure that Thomas became first footman, and sharpish. He’d be in her debt. He might even become fond of her. If not, he may very well leave and all her work would have been for nought. She needed this boy as much as he needed her. Perhaps she was already quite fond of him too, at least, a little. They truly were a pair.

“Just you concentrate on keeping your work up to a high standard,” she said. “Leave Marcus to me, and we’ll go from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I appreciate it.


End file.
